This invention relates to a walker safety device and, more particularly, to a device which trains the user to stay within the confines of the walker structure so as to preclude undesirable movement relative to the walker and possible resulting injuries.
Many individuals utilize walkers to assist them with ambulatory movement. However, certain issues arise from improper walker use. One problem is the improper displacement of the user from the walker structure. If the user is outside the walker confines, i.e. too far from the walker front, the walker may slip away from the user causing user slippage and/or falls and subsequent injury. Walker issues may also arise if the user is too close to the walker front.
It is therefor desirable to have a device on the walker which alerts the user when at an undesirable distance relative to the walker, particularly at a distance beyond the confines of walker structure.
Although the use of a proximity sensor has been suggested, such suggested use was in connection with the user walking away from the walker so as to remind the user that he/she has forgotten the walker. The sensor was not used in connection with a training program so as to provide feedback to the user of proper walker use during ambulatory movement.